The health benefits of certain fatty acids are well-documented. For example, the omega-3 fatty acids are essential for heart health and can be effective in lowering LDL cholesterol levels in the body, stopping the buildup of fatty deposits (triglycerides) in the arteries, and increasing the body's HDL cholesterol levels in the blood.
Omega-3 and omega-6 fatty acids are also known as essential fatty acids because they are important for maintaining good health, even though the human body cannot produce such fatty acids. As such, omega-3 and omega-6 fatty acids must be obtained from external sources, such as fish oil. Omega-3 fatty acids include eicosapentaenoic acid (EPA), docosahexanoic acid (DHA), and alpha-linolenic acid (ALA). EPA and DHA both have anti-inflammatory effects and wound healing effects within the human body.
Fatty acids are reported to have utility as a coating, stand alone material, or formulation ingredient in the delivery of an active pharmaceutical ingredient (see, e.g., US Patent Application Publication Nos. 2006-0067983, 20070202149 and 20080207756). Materials and constructs composed of fatty acids have demonstrated reduced inflammation and improved healing in-vivo. Alternate physical forms of fatty acids, such as particles, either with or without an active pharmaceutical ingredient, would provide an additional means of delivering fatty acids and/or pharmaceutical ingredients.